Por esto
by Antares Poison
Summary: Desesperado corazón... encontaras consuelo en los brazos de la noche junto a al angel de la muerte.


_Esta historia, la hice pensando en ti, y por eso quiero dedicártela. Este es un pedacito de mí para ti._

_LIZ..._

_Agradezco a Dios ponerme en tu camino, por darme tu amistad incondicional y estar ahí cuando lo necesito. _

_Se que si llego de un día duro después de enfrentar al mundo puedo ir a tu lado sin que recrimines mi manera de ser._

_Esto es para ti, gracias por ser mi confidente, por escucharme, por soportar a este humano loco, por existir..._

_Gracias_

"_Nunca digas te quiero´ si no lo sientes...por que estas mintiendo" –N. Gabriela (Skorpios Shinigami) Iturbe

* * *

_

_**POR ESTO...**_

_N. Gabriela(Skorpios Shinigami) Iturbe.

* * *

_

_¿Será admiración? o... ¿Tal vez por que es mi amigo no? Arghh! No debimos pasar tanto tiempo con el hasta me hace extrañar su presencia- _

_Duo caminaba por las calles, pensando en voz alta, en una fría noche de Noviembre._

"_Aun estoy confundido con respecto a que hacer en mi vida, la guerra ha terminado y todavía no tengo muy claro ese sentimiento que me embarga cada vez que poso mis ojos en ese azul tan profundo como el mar, pero fríos como la nieve. Si creo que siento algo por el soldado 01 piloto de Wing, del soldado de perfecto, de Heero Yuy"_

_Cerca de donde se encontraba Duo, un corazón destrozado y su dueño querían acabar con el dolor que los embargaba, contiguo a un precipicio arrojando lamentos al fondo e ira al cielo, la luna en el firmamento, pistola en mano, angustia en el alma._

_Todo estaba listo preparándose para saltar acabando así con su vida._

_Seguía caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos, pudo ver a una silueta cerca de donde se hallaba, se acerco más, la curiosidad quemándole por dentro y así abandonando sus pensamientos de repente._

"_Una silueta familiar" pensó, figura que quería acabar con su vida... "¿Podrá ser...?"_

_Se aproximo más, con cautela sin ser detectado como es su especialidad._

_La persona que se encontraba con el arma, no tenia idea de que alguien estaba cerca, seguía con su ritual sin sospechar nada._

_-He cumplido para lo que fui creado, ya no tengo mas razón de existencia, efectué mi misión-Duo escuchaba con atención las palabras, sin sentir su presencia- creo que es momento de finalizarla...con mi vida. Misión...Finalizada-apunto directo a su sien. _

"_¿Misión... Finalizada-pensó Duo-"...no puede ser..." _

_-HEERO- exclamo con toda su alma el nombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos anteriormente._

_Gritó, deteniendo tan triste acción, para aquel que había perdido toda esperanza._

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo-le quito el arma en un forcejeo, el cual no duro mucho ya que fue a para al hondo del precipicio junto con la idea de acabar con su vida...por el momento._

_¡Idiota¿Qué crees que estas TU haciendo¿Por que me detienes-estaba furioso "Me carga, era la última pistola que tenia" _

_-Si Heero, yo me alegro también de verte-Duo saludo sarcásticamente_

_-No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos, lárgate y déjame solo.-Heero volteo la vista para el lado opuesto donde estaba Duo_

_-Después de lo que he visto no creo, ya estoy involucrado, y no pienso dejarte solo.-estaba empeñado en no dejar al chico japonés._

_-Entonces te matare a ti también-amenazo_

_¿Ah si¿Con que arma-el norteamericano sonrió en victoria._

_Heero se dio cuenta de su error quedándose callado, se dio la media vuelta finalizando su intento de suicidio por hoy. Dejando al piloto 02 con la palabra en la boca._

_¿A dónde vas¡No he terminado contigo-Protestó el trenzado_

_-Pero yo contigo si, deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe_

_Duo se encamino rápido detrás de Heero. Tomándolo por la espalda aplicándole una llave para dejarlo inmóvil sobre el suelo, Duo encima de es atrapándole brazos y piernas. Cuando dejo de forcejear le dijo_

_-No te iras hasta que me digas, por que intentabas matarte. Y si, si me incumbe, por que eres mi amigo-_

_Al notar tanta nobleza y sinceridad en sus ojos violetas, descarto la idea de matarlo después de que se lo quitara de encima, su corazón rogaba por alivio ¿Por qué no decir su último aliento junto al trenzado que le daba confianza, y además era su amigo? Aunque nunca lo admitía. Y no iba empezar a hacerlo ahora. _

_-Todo es por mí..._

_-...¿Eh?_

_-Solo soy una arma, ahora que hay paz mi existencia es en vano e inútil, la gente me teme, se aleja de mi, la persona a la que creí querer me ha usado solamente. -dijo Heero con un dolor que nunca esperó oír de el.- Relena me ha dejado..._

_Alguien estaba escuchando música lejos de ahí pero se podía escuchar levemente si se guardaba silencio, las notas calmaban esa fría noche de otoño._

_**Cuando te sientas completamente solo  
Y que el mundo te ha dado la espalda**  
_

_¡Eso no es cierto! No eres inútil hay personas que te quieren, nosotros los ex -pilotos gundam, puedes contra con nosotros- Duo sabia perfectamente como se sentía._

_**Por favor dame un momento para calmar tu loco corazón**_

_-Heero...yo, te entiendo_

_-No, no me entiendes, cállate y déjame terminar...no sirvo me siento solo, la gente me teme, y me siento incapaz de sentir¿Qué es una persona sin sentimientos? Nada, no sirve, solo amargo la existencia de quien s encuentre a mi lado... y Relena...creo amarla..._

_Duo guardo silencio ante esa confesión, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Celos quizás, las palabras del chico le dolían profundamente...no sabia que decirle al soldado perfecto, a lo lejos pudo escuchar._

_**Yo sé que sientes como si las paredes se cerraran  
Es difícil encontrar el alivio y las personas pueden ser tan crueles**_

"_Relena solo lo utilizo!Maldita Perra¿ Como puede desechara a alguien que ha expuesto su vida billones d e veces por una bazofia como ella? Si la tuviera enfrente seguro la mataría como quiso hacerlo Heero el día que lo conocí, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo impedido."_

_  
**Cuando la oscuridad este frente a ti y sientas que ya no puedes más.**_

_El sentimiento que embargaba antes a Duo, cada vez se hacia más fuerte y presente._

_Quería proteger a Heero de todo mal, entregarse en cuerpo y alma, para que olvidara a esa ...y el mundo que lo rodeaba, la gente en el._

_-Heero, escuchame por favor..._

_**Permíteme ser al único que llames**_

_Heero no pudo soportar más el agarre de Duo, se dejo desfallecer en sus brazos, sollozando pero sin soltar ninguna lagrima._

_**Si saltas yo detendré tu caída**_

_**Nos elevaremos y volaremos juntos esta noche**_

_-Heero no lo hagas, por que yo saltaré contigo, no te dejaré.-_

"_Suelta el arma, subamos en Deathscythe, volaremos lejos, nos perderemos en el espacio eternamente"_

_**Si necesitas caerte en pedazos**_

_**Yo puedo remendar un corazón roto**_

_**Si necesitas caer, entonces cae y arde**_

_**No estás solo**_

"_Yo sanaré tu corazón..."_

_  
**Cuando te sientas completamente solo  
y sea difícil encontrar un amigo fiel** _

_-...Puedes contar conmigo hoy y siempre..._

_**Y te encuentres en una calle sin salida**_

_**Con monstruos en tu cabeza**_

_**Cuando al esperanza y los sueños están tan lejos y**_

_**Sientas que no puedes enfrentar un día más.**_

_-Heero, yo...soy tu amigo y estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, tu no estas solo. -_

_Los ojos de Heero estaban saturados de lagrimas, que pugnaban por salir pero a un era muy orgulloso para llorar delante de cualquiera, mucho menos de Duo._

_  
**Permíteme ser al único que llames**_

_**Si saltas yo detendré tu caída**_

_No veía luz al final de su camino, solo una inmensa oscuridad sintiéndose atrapado, pero una mano amiga se abrió dentro de esa penumbra con una hermosa sonrisa y profundos ojos violetas._

_**Nos elevaremos y volaremos lejos por la noche**_

_**Si necesitas caerte en pedazos**_

_**Yo puedo remendar un corazón roto**_

_**Si necesitas caer, entonces cae y arde**_

_**No estás solo**_

_-No es malo querer a las personas, eso te hace humano, no te hace mejor persona por que las personas ya han olvidad esto que tu sientes, dicen 'te quiero' sin siquiera sentirlo-Duo abraza a Heero- en cambio lo expresas aunque no lo digas, muy a tu manera a una persona que no lo merece, pero las demás personas solo existen, no sienten, no quieren, no aman, en este mundo sin rumbo, solo ven por ellas mismas_

_**Por que ha habido siempre dolor en el corazón y sufrimientos**_

_**Pero cuando logres salir respirarás de nuevo**_

_**Respiraras de nuevo**_

_-Duo, yo no puedo amar a nadie, creí estar enamorado y con tan poco he salido lastimado, yo no puedo decir "te amo" por miedo, tengo miedo Duo , miedo a enamorarme y depender de esa persona. – _

_-No es malo querer a la gente, tu mereces el amor de cualquiera Heero-acariciando suavemente el cabello castaño de aquel desbocado chico-yo te conozco y se quien te ame será la persona mas afortunada del mundo, aunque tu no se lo demuestres o se lo digas, te aseguro que esa persona se hallará paciente y te entenderá.- _

"_Me costo trabajo decirle esto por que esa persona bien podría ser yo, le quiero decir que lo amo, pero no quiero hacer mas grande su pena, y tampoco quiero que me deje, prefiero tenerlo así entre mis brazos consolándolo. Se que cualquiera puede amar a Heero, pero no puede amarlo mas que yo, eso es seguro."_

_¿Amarlo? Je...creo que ya se que es ese sentimiento que me embarga, si así es, yo amo a Heero, sin querer me he enamorado de el, caído ante el hechizo de sus ojos cobalto... estoy contento con saberlo ahora._

_**Cuando te sientas completamente solo  
Y el mundo te ha dado la espalda **_

_¿Por que me proteges Duo- pregunto Heero alzando la vista,con una mirada fría pero aun así lagrimas sin derramar había en sus ojos y el dolor amenazaba su alma._

_¿Po...Porque-Duo no sabia que contestar a eso, mas bien si sabia, solo que no quería que Heero lo odiara por eso._

_-Si¿Por qué? _

_**Por favor dame un momento...**_

_-Por esto..._

_Duo beso a Heero sin previo aviso disfrutando el dulce sabor que su boca emanaba. Heero se sorprendió por el acto pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, más que ver fijamente con los ojos abiertos._

_  
**Permíteme ser al único que llames**_

_**Si saltas yo detendré tu caída**_

_Duo se separo de el, deseando no tener que hacerlo, los ojos cobalto le exigían una explicación._

_Nos elevaremos y volaremos lejos por la noche_

_**Si necesitas caerte en pedazos**_

_**Yo puedo remendar un corazón roto**_

_**Si necesitas caer, entonces cae y arde**_

_**No estás solo...**_

_  
-Yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, si me dejas moriré contigo, no me dejas por favor Heero, por que yo..._

_Por que yo te amo._

Junio 2004

NA:

-La canción es de Savage Garden Crush Burn´´

- La traducción la hice yo, si la necesitas puedes pedírmela.


End file.
